


Shock and Awe

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bickering, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Second Kiss, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers refuse to work together until Phil's Soulmate appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

The group was being difficult. They were supposed to be the ultimate dream team, but they were bickering, selfish and petty. How could they save the world if they couldn’t even sit at the same table?

And then an angel in curves and chestnut curls appeared.

“How dare you, Steve Rogers!” she shouted, startling Coulson out of his reverie. “ _ And _ you, Barton!”

Both heroes had the grace to look chastised.

“Thor, I don’t even know. Seriously, what—” she sighed, disappointed, and the demigod opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by her hand before he could begin.

She turned to Romanov. “Natasha…” The super spy averted her eyes.

“Come on, Bruce,” the appeal in her voice was irresistible, and Coulson found himself wishing he’d offended her just so that he could apologize.

“And don’t even  _ start _ with me, Stark!”

“I wasn’t gonna—”

“Zzzt!” she silenced him with a sound and a gesture.

“Now!” she tilted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms. “Are you ready to do the thing where you defend humanity from… whatever?”

There were assorted mumbles, and she scowled. “ _ What _ was that?!”

This time, the affirmatives were both louder and more apologetic.

“Sorry, Darcy,” Romanov  _ actually said _ , as she stood and patted the woman on the shoulder.

“I did not mean—” Thor began, but she shook her head.

“I don’t want to hear it. Go.” The prince of Asgard bowed his head and made a humble exit.

She pierced Captain America and Hawkeye with a look each as they followed Thor out, and neither could make eye contact with her for more than a second.

Tony sauntered up to her. “I’m not sorry,” he said.

“I don’t even care as long as you get it done;” she told him. “And using increasingly childish insults just to piss Steve off isn’t getting it done.”

Stark finally looked abashed. “Well—”

“No. Just...” she waved a hand, dismissing him from her presence. He went.

When Bruce Banner approached, she smiled and allowed herself to be hugged. “You’re a good person, Darcy Lewis,” he informed her.

“I’m  _ the best _ ,” she corrected. He laughed and exited.

Coulson had a hard time picking his jaw up off the floor, but when he did, he found that the surprising, beautiful woman who had just delivered a smackdown to the earth’s greatest heroes was looking at him.

“You’re my dream girl!” he admitted frankly. “Will you marry me?”

From what he’d seen in the past five minutes, he couldn’t imagine her shaken, but she looked at him as though she’d seen a ghost. 

Then, she laughed and threw her hands in the air. 

"Pretty sure I'm already the Team Mom to your Team Dad,” she said. “Might as well make it official."

Those Words were the best part of the day, really, and he had just watched her ride herd on the Avengers and bring them to heel.

“You’re my Soulmate,” Coulson pointed out.

She spread her hands as if to say, ‘and here we are.’

“We should discuss this further when the world isn’t ending,” he suggested.

“Nuh-uh; I’ve seen this episode,” she told him, then closed the distance between them and pressed her impossibly red lips to his. 

When she stepped back, slightly breathless, she clarified: “If you wait to kiss the girl, it’s pretty much guaranteed that something bad will happen to one or both of you. Now we’ll both make it out of this alive.”

Coulson cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. “I wouldn’t mind if we just made extra sure…?”

She kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145509527668/shock-and-awe)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
